Poison
by flirtandflounce
Summary: She felt her eyes change, the veins bulging and her fangs popping out with a swift little 'click'. "Retract those claws kitten, you won't be needing those until next time."
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Poison

**Author:** flirtandflounce

**Rating:** T (possibly M)

**Characters:** Caroline Forbes, Klaus

**Spoilers:** Pretty much everything.

**Summary:** She felt her eyes change, the veins bulging and her fangs popping out with a swift little 'click'. "Retract those claws kitten, you won't be needing those until next time."

**Notes:** Enjoy! This was intitally intended to be a one-shot, but I have a few ideas for a couple chapters. Just a short story!

...

Caroline Forbes wasn't quite sure how she got herself into this predicament.

Maybe it was some sort of Bonnie-the-witch spell gone horribly, horribly wrong. Or could be a spell gone completely right and the bitch just wanted to watch her best friend suffer. Either way, Caroline didn't really care.

But it was definitely not that. As she was thrown across the room, slamming into the bookcase and sliding to the floor, she didn't even have to let out a whimper of pain. Because it didn't hurt. That was the beauty of drinking human blood, it never hurt.

She was in this situation because she put herself in it. Caroline had a big mouth, one that seemed to have a mind of its own sometimes. And of course, that big mouth was the exact thing that made Klaus wrap his hand around her throat and toss her like she was a baseball across the library.

It was also her big mouth that said, "Was that supposed to hurt?"

This time, instead of being tossed to the other side of the room like a old doll, Caroline found herself pounded against the bookshelf, his hands wrapped around her upper arms, squeezing so hard that she was sure they'd pop off any second. His eyes, cool and blue, narrowed momentarily before sprouting the usual black veins and she could vaguely hear the pop as his fangs erected.

"It would be wise not to test me," he said smoothly, his breath hot against her neck. Caroline was sure he wasn't going to bite her, vampire blood to other vampires tasted worse than animal blood, something Caroline had never even developed a taste for. But even so, they oldest vampire in the history of time might be a little different than little baby vamp Caroline Forbes.

She wanted to plead out, because yes, this time, he was hurting her. The pain was suffocating, taking over her body until she could no longer move, no longer kick and try to punch him away. While it was her big mouth that got her into it, it would surely be her big mouth to get her out.

Caroline's mouth had gone dry, though. It wasn't the only thing that had gone dry over the last few months, and she hardly liked to think about her lack of a sex life when she was being pinned to a bookcase in a slightly dominating sexual manner by a more than slightly sexy vampire. But Caroline was barren. She subconsciously licked her lips, hoping to bring herself some sort of power.

But she's Caroline Forbes, she _always_ has power. She just has to find it within herself. She's the girl who can take you down with a single glance, she's the girl who has _everything_ and _nothing _at the same time. She's always needing, but always pushing away.

For a moment, as she stared into Klaus' demeaning eyes she can't even remember how he got there. She had been sitting on the Salvatore couch, her feet resting over the edge and drinking a glass of Damon's expensive scotch. She had been trying to read one of Stefan's wordy, and highly boring books, but nothing could entertain her. She knew she'd be around for, well, for forever, but it still didn't mean she wanted waste her time reading something she didn't even understand. But Matt was still angry with her and Tyler was gone. She was almost certain Stefan and Elena were on some romantic date with Jeremy and Bonnie and only the Lord knew where Damon was. Not that Caroline wanted to know either.

Then he'd shown up somewhere in that time. Caroline could briefly remember looking up from her cell phone, seeing him sitting on the opposite couch, his arms resting along the back and that dirty smirk on is roguishly handsome face. Caroline had never been in his presence before, sure, she'd been in the background once or twice, but never this close. This up close and personal? Never. Alone? Hell to the no.

He startled her. The glass flew from her hand and shattered on the carpeted floor, "Fuck!" she had shouted, "Damon is going to _kill_ me. Literally kill me."

"I think that should be the least of your worries, little one." He had cooed softly, his eyes flickering with amusement as Caroline tossed Stefan's one of a kind book on the ground and started to wipe her hands over the stain. It does nothing.

Caroline ignores him, "I am so dead. I'm deader than dead. I'm undead and then I'll be dead again and Damon will just kill me again." She a mess, she's shaking. Caroline hates pressure. Her anxiety, ever since turning into a creature of the night, has worsened. She thought that she'd be able to control those emotions, turn them off and appear all suave and cool and like she has everything figured out. She doesn't though, it's worse than ever.

Suddenly Caroline finds herself shaking, the last time she spilled something, _water_, Damon made a point to remind her if she ever did it again he'd end her short stint as a vampire. Of course, Stefan had been around and he could have been fluffing his feathers, but Caroline took Damon seriously. She always took him seriously. She may have been his progeny or daughter or whatever they were calling it, but they did not have a close relationship. They hardly even had a relationship at all.

"Would you stop with the fussing already?" She is reminded that he is there, sitting on Stefan's couch, looking so fucking relax and cool. Caroline snaps her neck around to look over her shoulder. He is looking down at her, amused and also annoyed.

This time, Caroline doesn't ignore him. She narrows her eyes and says in that 'I'm Caroline Forbes, _bitch_' tone of hers, "Would you stop staring at me all creepy like? Stalker-much?"

And that's how she ended up tossed across the room, the spilled scotch on the floor a distant memory. Of course, she's Caroline Forbes, and she doesn't back down easily. And that brought her back to being pinned to the bookshelf, arms squeezed to oblivion.

Caroline felt herself grow angry, he was doing nothing but holding her there and just staring. She felt her eyes change, the veins bulging and her fangs popping out with a swift little 'click'. "Retract those claws kitten, you won't be needing those until next time," Klaus said, Caroline wasn't sure if that was meant to be playful or insulting.

She took at the latter, "I'm not a kitten." A growl emitted from her lips, and suddenly the power she felt allowed her to push back, sending Klaus only a step of two away and Caroline time to land on the ground safely.

Her arms, still stinging, magically turned away from the red handprints back to its normal, milky white skin. She rubbed them, not bothering that Klaus was still a step away, eyeing her carefully. Spitefully, she said, "You know, that was rude."

To which Klaus replied, "You have not seen rude yet, little vampire."

"So mysterious," Caroline waved it off, stepping away from the bookshelf, looking down to see some of Stefan's prized first edition classics on the floor, damaged. She made a mental note to grovel for forgiveness. That is, if she got out of this encounter alive. "What are you even doing here? Elena is gone."

Klaus, unlike Elijah, was not the type of man to humor whoever he was with. He didn't believe in charming small talk or compliments or anything of that sort. He was straight to the point, told it like it was. "Well, I'm here for you. Isn't that obvious?"

Caroline crinkled her nose, "What for?"

"Well you are quite the interesting vampire. You have two makers, my Katerina, and of course that Salvatore you were fussing about earlier." Caroline frowned, she did not like to think of Katherine as her maker. Katherine was her _murderer_, it was Damon's blood that flowed through her veins. "You're best friends with my doppelganger," She almost rolled her eyes, _my doppelganger_, Elena could never belong to anyone. Not even Stefan. Klaus continued, "a werewolf, a witch, and I'm almost certain that boyfriend of yours is hunting you. Such a tragic love story."

"Matt?" Caroline's brows twisted, she tilted her head to the side, confused. "What did you say?"

Klaus ignored her, "I came over here to see exactly what it is that's got those Salvatore brothers protecting you every goddamn second of the day. This is the first time I've ever found you alone, I figured it would be a great chance for us to _get to know each other_."

Caroline gulped, looking at her feet and taking a step back, thinking of an escape plan from the house. But there was no where she could go. Klaus was older, so, so much older and so, so much faster. "I'm thinking that would be a bad idea."

"You remind me of someone, a vampire I used to know during the French Revolution." Klaus mused, talking a slow step in her direction. Caroline backed up against the bookshelf again. "She was tragically beautiful, much like yourself. She was quite the spitfire, always challenging me, always wrongfully thinking that she could have any sort of pull on me. She never did. It was her words that had her staked."

Caroline knew where this was going. It was a warning, some sort of warning that said to watch your damn mouth.

"You see, _Car_," Caroline cringed at the use of her childhood nickname, as he closed the gap between them, placing his hand on her head and slowly pulling it down through her golden hair, "words can be poisonous to you. That mouthy little personality will surely get you killed."

Caroline was frozen in fear, unable to back up any farther, hitting the bookshelf with a thud. A few books tumbled to the floor. Klaus didn't not move, but his head turned over his shoulder. "What's your poison?"

"Excuse me?" she managed to squeek out.

Klaus sighed, as if it was tiresome for her to ask a question. "What is your poison? What is your blood of choice?"

"I just drink what's available. Blood bags." She mumbled carefully, eyeing him and wishing he'd back away again.

That seemed to disgust him, Klaus made such a face and backed away, throwing his arms into the air. "So your one of _those_ are you? How betraying to your race! It is in your nature to kill, to feed from a human. That is why we are stronger, faster, smarter."

"Why are you saying all this?" Caroline was frightened now.

"I get bored," he shrugged lazily, "and it would be such a waste of a pretty little vampire like you to feed on _blood bags_." He paused for a moment, as if he thought of a solution. "Let me show you how a _real _vampire lives Caroline."

Caroline shook her head furiously, "I'll pass. You see, so many plans-"

Klaus wrapped his hand around her neck, shoving her against the bookshelf. "What did I say about the talking thing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Wow, thank you for the reviews on last chapter! I was not expecting such a result. But it was wonderful and it really inspired me to write more. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm really debating on whether this will go on just a few more chapters, or if this has a 'novel' potential to it. We shall see in my planning! Enjoy!

...

The next time she saw him, she had been sitting in the back booth at Mystic Grill, filing her nails and waiting for Matt to get off work. She had wanted to talk, he seemed cold, and so Caroline had no choice but to waiting for him and _force_ him to talk to her. And maybe do other things too. Caroline still hadn't had sex.

It wasn't that she was, well, _needing_ it, but as a usually sexually active teenage girl and also a vampire (who were sexual creatures, Caroline happened to learn) she'd like to have a little fun.

Okay, she lied. She _needed _it. Caroline Forbes was horny.

She sighed, dropping the file on the table and looking up at the clock. Matt still had fifteen minutes left of his shift. Pressing her lips together in a fine line, Caroline decided to go to the restroom, freshen up a bit and pass the time.

Caroline wandered back a few minutes later, looking fresh and feeling a little bit better.

Her heart stopped as she settled back into her booth (that is, if her heart was actually still beating).

Caroline Forbes glared, her eyes narrowing. She gave it everything she had not to run at the vampire and rip his throat out. Of course, that wouldn't even work out as Klaus would undoubtedly tear her to threads before she took her first step. So she stayed back, a few feet as he eyed her once boyfriend. Matt was cleaning up a table of dirty dishes, scrubbing and scowling. Klaus sat at the table just next to it, smirking. Caroline was seething. He was taunting her, she knew that. But why?

She was certain that he didn't care about her, especially since she hadn't seen Klaus since their encounter at the Salvatore mansion a little over a week ago. But as they sat there, an obvious plan being enacted, Caroline wasn't so sure. She bit her lip, and her hands started to twitch in her lap. "The hell with this," she thought.

Pushing herself off of the cushioned seat, Caroline had her sights set on matt. She would compel him, send him straight home, no exceptions. Caroline was certain Klaus wouldn't intercept him, especially when she planned distracting him herself. She might have feared the oldest vampire in the history of time with all of her being, but she cared about Matt's well-being a hell of a lot more.

Caroline loved Matt. But she would have done it for anyone- Tyler, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, and fuck, even Damon. She cared about them all, she would let herself die before they could touch any of them.

"Matt!" Her blue-eyed, sometimes-boyfriend turned around abruptly.

Shocked, "Caroline, what's wrong?"

She grabbed his shoulders, hastily and said as fast as possible, "You have to get home. You need to get home and lock the doors and you aren't going to leave until I say it's okay. Do you understand?"

Matt only nods, "I understand."

Caroline lets go of him then, he drops the tray on the dirty table and walks right out of the door. It takes everything she has not to squeak and cheer in approval. She did something right for a change!

But her celebration was short lived, as Caroline spun around only to be face to face with Klaus. She yelped in fear, stumbling backwards and sending a chair tumbling to the ground.

"Come on," Before she knew it, Caroline was being hauled toward the restrooms again. She tried to resist, but she was no match for Klaus. She didn't even have to explain it, it was just so obvious.

"I can walk myself," she snarled, ringing her arm back and noticing how Klaus let it go.

He smirked, "We wouldn't want you to try anything stupid like running away, would we?"

"Well _I_ would like nothing more than to run away," Caroline huffed, but walked behind him. "Do you really think I want to be in the company of you? You're trying to kill my best friend!"

Klaus eyed her strangely, and pushed open the door to the girls restroom. Caroline didn't question him, but let out an audible sigh and stomped right past him.

There were girls at the sink. Caroline hung at the back as Klaus stepped in, his presence causing the girls to shriek. Both of them, Caroline noticed, where in her year. Olivia Fischer was the slightly overweight, brunette girl who was nudging Lilly Brooks, a pretty redhead that Caroline disliked because Tyler had dated her for a few months.

One look from Klaus and the two girls quickly gathered their purses and walked toward the door. Caroline expected Klaus to push the door open for them as he didn't move. He allowed Olivia to squeeze through, but put his hand up as Lilly came to a halt.

"Stay,"

Caroline's heart would have stopped beating if she had one. A feeling of nervousness started as Klaus held on to Lilly's shoulders and compelled her to sit down on the sink. The redhead quickly walked over and popped herself up, staring dreamily at the two of them.

"What are you doing?" Caroline gasped, stomping over to Klaus and glaring. "You can't just-"

"I can do whatever I want Caroline," Klaus interrupted, moving over to Lilly. "Who is going to stop me?" Caroline moved to open her mouth and he laughed, a cruel, cringe-inducing laugh, "Surely not you?"

She glared and fell back against the wall. There was nothing she could do to help the girl.

Klaus stood in front of Lilly, his hand cupping the side of her face. Caroline could see through the mirror the vicious look he had on his face- one that Caroline had been on the receiving end of just a week ago.

Her stomach did a flip as Klaus lowered his head, "What's your name?"

"Lilly," she replied monotonously.

"Such a pretty same," cooed Klaus. "Why don't you do me a favor Lilly?" He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Why don't you go over their and offer Caroline yourself. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great," Lilly replied again, pushing herself off the counter as Klaus stepped away. Caroline backed herself against the wall.

"Stay away from me Lilly," Caroline tried to compel her, grabbing the redheads shoulders and looking straight into her eyes.

"Won't work," Klaus practically sang from behind her, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the counter. "Don't even bother."

"Caroline," Lilly's voice was unreal, like a dream. She stepped over, tipping her head to the side as her red hair fell off her shoulders and exposed her neck. "Caroline, you can do whatever you want with me. Please. I want you to."

"No, Lilly. Please, I don't want you to." Caroline protested, the pearly white skin of her neck practically blinding her. Caroline pinched her eyes shot, the hunger was growing. She had done so well pushing it down, but now, all she could smell of the blood rushing through the ginger's veins, she could practically feel the sensation when he fangs would inevitably pierce her milky skin. "No!" Caroline covered her face with her eyes, pushing Lilly aside and storming toward the door. She wouldn't do it; she couldn't do it.

But Klaus was at the door. Caroline placed her hands on his chest, her eyes glaring wildly and pushed. No avail. "Fuck you!" she snarled, about to push again when suddenly she found herself pinned against the wall, her arms once against at her sides with his restricting her.

Klaus' eyes changed immediately, the veins protruding and she could see him fangs under his lips. His eyes were wild and she briefly thought he was going to murder her then and there.

"Just get it over with!" Caroline found herself saying. "I know you're going to kill me, and I know it's going to hurt so just can you do it now? I hate having to wait and thinking about it all these days and now you torment me with human blood? I can't do it, I won't do it. Because whenever I imagine drinking human blood I think of that time I killed that guy, and those two officers and it makes me sick and I really think that-"

Before she knew what was happening, Klaus clamped his hand over her mouth, "Would you stop talking, please?" he sounded almost exasperated.

Caroline nodded.

"Good, now don't try that again." Klaus moved his hand from her mouth, smirking and took a step back. Caroline didn't move.

In the next few moments, Caroline witnessed something that she never wanted to. Klaus grabbed Lilly violently by her hair and yanked her head to the side, exposing her neck. His fangs plunged in, greedily sucking and drinking and lapping up all the blood. Caroline watched, horrified at the sight and succumbing to the tantalizing scent of the blood. She felt herself give in.

Just as her eyes changed and her fangs appeared, Klaus pulled away, looking over his shoulder at her, the blood dripping disgustingly from his mouth. He looked like a wild animal. A cruel, terrifying smirk grew on his lips. "Your turn."

Caroline didn't know what she was doing, she latched onto Lilly, her fangs piercing her skin in a new place. The blood was like nothing she had ever tasted, so delicious, so dangerous. She drank and drank, unable to think of anything but how good it tasted. She could briefly tell as Klaus supported the girls neck, his other hand sliding around her waist and pulling her closer. Caroline was feeling so very animalistic, so very _vampire_. And she liked it.

She moved her head away, titling it back and letting out a quiet little moan that surely Klaus could hear. Caroline leaned back, sticking her tongue out and cleaning the wound, picking up any excess blood from the girls neck.

It was then that she noticed Lilly was crying. Tears were flowing down her face and she was shaking.

Caroline backed up immediately, hitting the wall and covering her face with her hands again. Blood, everywhere.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Oh my god."

Over her hands, she watched as Klaus grabbed onto Lily again, compelling her something Caroline was too worried to hear. Lilly stopped crying immediately and walked to the sinks, cleaning herself off. She then promptly left the bathroom.

Caroline felt sick. She was surely going to throw up. What had she done? How could she have done that? She made a promise. A promise to herself and to Bonnie and to Stefan. She promised she wouldn't feed from humans, at least not like that. It was wrong, it was _Damon_. Caroline shivered, suddenly feeling herself turning into him. Abusing an innocent girl, much how she had been to him.

"See, now that wasn't so bad was it?" Klaus was in front of her, his hand sliding up and cupping her face.

Caroline looked up at him, all the fear in the world of him leaving her body, "Fuck you."

This time, instead of throwing her across the room and hurting her, Klaus only laughed. "You'd like to, wouldn't you little vampire?"

She snarled, threw his hand off of her and moved to the sink, starting the water and trying to scrub the excess blood off of her face. She was disgusting.

But before she could think of anything to say to Klaus, to show him how much she hated him, he was gone.

And she was all alone, with blood staining the floors around her.

**Notes:** Review with your thoughts, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** Oh my god! I was not prepared for the overwhelming response to last chapter! That was amazing! I woke up to find more reviews than I've ever received on a chapter before. This is incredible. Anyway, I really felt like I needed to honor you all with another chapter, filled with the intense drama like the first two, but this one sort of is slower. Not much happening. I apologize for that, but hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

* * *

><p>Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan were on again.<p>

His arm wrapped lazily around her shoulders, Caroline strutted through the hallways feeling a little bit better about herself ever since the whole Klaus incident. And the Klaus incident before the Klaus incident.

Of course, Caroline was unable to look Lilly in the eye, especially since she'd been wearing scarves all week and smiling all doe eyed at her in English class. Caroline had busied herself by taking extra notes, even though she totally understood the greater picture of To Kill A Mockingbird.

But with Matt's arm around her, suddenly everything felt better. Things were looking up. Her boyfriend, the cutest boy in school, was on her arm _and _she also happened to impress her mom with her score on her Calc test two days ago. Even though those things would surely soon seem frivolous to her, Caroline wanted to focus on them. They were all she had to feel somewhat, semi normal.

Because at the end of the day, as she looked into the mirror, Caroline was only reminded of the monster she really was. Not the young, normal girl that everyone thought.

And yet, a single comment from Matt could remind her of exactly how _not normal _she really was.

"What are we doing for your birthday this weekend?"

Caroline froze, her instincts were to run away and hide. She froze, her eyes shooting over to Elena and Stefan, who stood hand-in-hand across from them. Stefan, remained calm, looking at Matt with what Caroline knew was a fake smile. Elena, however, stopped smiling.

"Oh, nothing big," Caroline was able to mumble, shrugging. "Just a few friends."

"Caroline Forbes not wanting a party?" Matt laughed, his eyes twinkling in boyish happiness. Caroline tensed.

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood for it this year, it's just another day right? Just another birthday? I'll have loads of those." Oh, he will never know, Caroline thought.

"Where?" Matt asked, "Because we could have a party at the Grill-"

"Stefan's," Elena interjected, a smile forming on her face. "We can have it Stefan's. He would be happy to, wouldn't you Stefan?"

"Of course," Stefan nodded, a warm smile growing on his face as he looked at Caroline. "I would like nothing better."

With that, Stefan's eyes changed. He looked at Caroline two seconds too long, his eyes changing, if only briefly. Caroline felt her stomach flip. He couldn't know, could he?

"Then it's settled!"

Saturday night, Caroline Forbes found herself sitting on that same couch at the Salvatore mansion, this time drinking a bottle of water, and staring blankly ahead. She was bored; Stefan and Elena were talking to Alaric and Jenna in the kitchen, Tyler was still gone, and Matt had 'cancelled', claiming he had work to attend. Damon sat across from her on the opposite couch, drinking his favorite scotch and looking down at his mobile phone. Caroline had no idea who he could be possibly talking to, everyone who remotely liked him was already in the house.

She and Matt were already on the outs, they had gotten in an argument over nothing two days before and he broke up with her again. Caroline wasn't fazed so much this time, she figured they'd be back in bed together in another two days. It was like clock-work.

Caroline looked up to see Damon's dark eyes pouring into her. He looked bored, raising his glass in the air and taking a long drink. Caroline longed to do the same, getting drunk out of her mind and forgetting all about the fact that she was a vampire, her boyfriend was clueless, and she was craving blood. _Human blood. Fresh, human blood_.

Caroline frowned, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Damon narrowed his eyes, lowering the glass from his mouth.

"That, that stupid eye thing where you stare at me all intense-like and then not saying anything. It bothers me." She pursed her lips, glaring at him. "Just say what you're thinking already."

Damon sighed in annoyance, before reaching over and setting his glass down on the coffee table. He did the eye thing once more, then said, "You smell like human blood."

"What?" Caroline gasped, then instinctually lifted her arm to smell herself. She couldn't smell anything! What was going on?

"You," Damon rolled his eyes, "Smell like human blood. As in, I know you fed."

Caroline quickly hushed him, pushing herself off the couch and springing at Damon, trying to cover his mouth with her hand. If Stefan heard, if Elena heard, she'd be dead.

Damon caught her around her waist, flipping their positions so he was above, pressing her against the couch and him hovering over her. Caroline quickly flashed her fangs, trying to shove him off, but finding herself restricted under his strength. "Easy blondie," Damon snarled, tilting his head to look down at her. "I'm not going to tell Saint Stefan."

Caroline glared, feeling herself succumb to his strength and getting pushed even farther onto the couch. "Get off of me!"

"Are you going to attack me again?"

"No, just get the hell off of me Damon!" Caroline pressed her hands to his chest and pushed up, Damon moving off of her and settling on the end of the couch between her legs. He rested his hand on her naked thigh, smirking at her.

Caroline quickly pulled down her dress and sat up, shaking off Damon's hand. She sat up straight on the couch, as far away from Damon as possible. "I need some air." She hurried toward the balcony, craving the fresh air, but not before grabbing Damon's bottle of scotch.

Once the wind hit her, Caroline suddenly felt relieved. The Salvatore boarding house was suffocating. She felt trapped, not only by Damon and the prospect of getting lectured by Stefan, but by the memories. So many things, bad and good, have happened in that house. Being outside felt a little better, she wasn't so connected to it.

She took a deep breath, leaning against the balcony and looking out over the horizon. There was nothing but woods and the sun setting. But it was beautiful, but still foreboding. The ring around the moon acted as a warning, signifying something wasn't going to go right that night. Caroline needed to be on her guard.

Bonnie was unable to provide protection, as she's been in hiding from Klaus. He couldn't know she was alive. Caroline missed her best friend, knowing that a discussion with the witch would help her sort out of thoughts on Matt, Damon, vampirism, and well, if Caroline could muster up the courage, Klaus.

She took a long drink, tipping the bottle make and squeezing her eyes shut. The hunger started to grow, the need for blood. Caroline was almost certain that if she didn't have a drink in the next ten minutes she'd go bat shit crazy and attack Elena or Jenna or Alaric or whoever the next human in her path was.

Caroline tipped the bottle back again, shaking her head and swallowing. She had to get out of there.

Caroline Forbes was about to blow off her own eighteenth birthday party. The first of many. And she didn't even care.

Just as she was about to jump off the balcony and sprint into the woods, she heard footsteps behind her. Not familiar footsteps. Caroline spun around quickly, in a new habit, and sprinted at the intruder, about to shove whoever it was against the wall and get the upper hand.

But she was caught half-way again, around the waist. She couldn't help think that she needed more practice, this was the second time in the last five minutes that Caroline was taken advantage of.

"Happy birthday, love."

Klaus held her wrists, holding her back. His handsome face smirked down at her, half-playfully and half-dangerously.

Caroline glared, "Let go of me Klaus."

He granted her wish, dropping her wrists and taking a step back. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit, allowing his eyes to travel over her body. Caroline felt exposed, dressed in a baby blue dress that had quite the low neckline and quite the short hemline. She covered herself with her arms, crossing them over her chest. "Don't you look beautiful."

Caroline looked away, not wanting to blush. But she went against herself as the red grew up her neck to her face. Caroline looked at the ground, biting her lip. "What are you doing here?"

His dignified accent filled the air, carried through her, like it always did. "Well I'm here to see you Caroline. To wish you a very happy eighteenth birthday. You're legal now, I see." The last bit seemed to make him laugh, as he grinned a little before taking a step closer to her. Caroline instinctually took another step back, until she was against the balcony. Her hands caught her from tumbling over.

"Thank you," Caroline managed to reply, pushing her hair away from her face.

Klaus smirked, taking another step forward. "So, tell me Caroline, have you fed today?"

She shook her head quickly, eyes narrowing. She hadn't fed since Lilly and the blood bag she had the day before. Caroline was really growing weak. But it was better than being a hysterical, off-the-walls Klaus type of vampire who murdered for sport. "I'm fine,"

"Please, you're practically shaking." Klaus' eyes looked down to her hand, which was twitching against her thigh. She tried to hold it still, but failed. "Like an addict."

Caroline shook her head, "I'm okay. I don't need to feed."

"If you don't, you'll die. Or become useless, like that Salvatore attached at the hip to my doppelganger. I wouldn't want to see that become of you little vampire."

"I'm good," she protested, putting her hands up. "I can just grab a blood bag-"

Klaus scoffed, sounding completely disgusted, "What a waste. Why don't you just succumb to what you are?" He stepped closer, his hand coming up and tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, to which Caroline responded by shivering. He leaned closer, his mouth just centimeters from her ear, "Give in Caroline. Give in to the hunger. Give in to _me_."

Suddenly Klaus' lips were cool, lingering on her forehead. Caroline stood still, enveloping the feeling of his touch on her arms. It was tantalizing, she almost shivered. As Klaus pulled away, he looked down into her eyes one last time, "I have so many plans for you, happy birthday my little vampire."

And with that he was gone, Caroline was still gripping the balcony, her knuckles white. She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath before going back into the house to find a blood bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>There we have it! I've decided to just write this and see where it goes. If it ends in a few chapters and it feels natural, then I'll do that. But at this point I'm thinking this will be a medium length fic. Please review again! I love the reviews, because honestly they make my night.

P.S. how awesome has TVD been lately? I mean, I know it's been heartbreaking beyond compare, but still wonderful. And Klaus? The sexiest man alive. TVD has the sexiest cast ever, I swear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** A quick update! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they really inspire me to keep writing! Lots of Damon in this chapter, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Time started to go much slower.<p>

Caroline felt like she was wasting her life in school, sitting in English class, sleeping through Chemistry lectures. She felt like there was nothing there for her anymore, the only time she was even remotely coherent was during history, during Alaric's class, where she was waiting for any news on the developments with Elijah and Klaus.

At home, Caroline spent her time lying in bed and watching TV. She was getting so bored with that, that she even tried to read the first edition of _Emma_ that Stefan had given her for her birthday. But even that couldn't hold her attention.

She groaned, looking over at the clock to see it was only four in the afternoon, she'd spent her entire Saturday moping around the house. Her mom was at work, Matt and her were still on the outs, and she had no idea what the rest of her little Scooby Gang was up to (yes, she had officially started watching _Buffy_).

The blonde pushed herself off of her canopy bed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She peeked out the window, hoping to see something, _anything_ to hold her attention. But only a robin sat on the tree branch, singing his song. She frowned, shaking her head and headed downstairs.

She found her cell phone on the counter where she had left it after lunch, all morning she'd been trying to ignore the growing hunger pains in her stomach, and tried to suppress them with her favorite club sandwich. Of course, that had no effect. Caroline needed blood.

The hunger had been suffocating, eating her alive. Caroline had found a blood bag in the downstairs freezer that she had hidden from her mother. She had downed the miniscule bag in seconds, savoring each drop. But it was then that she realized those useless blood bags would _never_ quench her thirst, they would never stop the hunger. She had a taste of human blood and it had ruined her.

Fucking Klaus, she thought, narrowing her eyes at no one and picking up her cell phone. Only a message from Elena inviting her to hang out with her and Stefan that afternoon. Caroline scoffed, as if she wanted to spend her time with the lovey-dovey couple. Now that she was lacking a boyfriend and slash or any suitors, she didn't want to hang out with other couples. Not even Bonnie and Jeremy, who were even more cutesy than Stefan and Elena.

Caroline groaned, tossing her phone onto the couch in the living room and collapsing on the floor. She did that from time to time- laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling, waiting for something to happen.

And so Caroline waited, for something, _anything_, for three hours.

"How long are you going to be laying there, exactly?"

Caroline jumped, rolling over and knocking her head on the coffee table, "Fuck!" she swore, rubbing the bruise and glaring. "You scared me Damon!"

Damon laughed, stepping over her and settling on the couch. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, "You seem to be a bit bored, blondie."

"I am," Caroline replied, sitting up and crossing her legs Indian style. "I'm miserable."

"Get used to it," Damon replied, "Because you've got an eternity of boredom."

Caroline groaned, tilting her head back and sighing. "I'd better just kill myself now then, because I do not handle doing nothing well. I like having a project, I like my hands doing something."

"I think I know something for your hands," Damon's eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

Caroline scowled, "Shut up Damon."

He laughed again, leaning back against he couch, spreading his arms over the top and resting on foot on top of his knee. His grin faded slowly, as if he too were succumbing to the boredom in the house.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Caroline pushed herself off of the ground and settled onto the couch next to him, her bare leg brushing against his jeans. She looked at him with her big eyes, causing Damon to look at her and frown.

"Stop doing that," he mumbled, shaking his head. "I came here because I'm bored. Believe it or not, blondie, but you're the only other one in this town that entertains me. Besides maybe Alaric, but he's with Jenna."

"Alaric entertains you Damon?" Caroline laughed seductively, "What exactly does he do that _entertains _you?"

In a second Damon had her flipped, his hands pinning her arms over her head. He was angry, scowling, and his blue eyes faded to black. Caroline was still laughing, "This what you do with Alaric, Damon?"

Damon bared his fangs at her, to which Caroline responded by laughing again. It was the most fun she'd had in days, even if her life was in danger for teasing him so. But she couldn't stop, Caroline was practically wheezing from laughing so hard.

He glared down at her and asked, exasperated, "Would you stop with the laughing already?"

"Are you really going to stop my fun?" Caroline giggled, trying to pull her arms away from his grasp, but with no avail. Damon was older than her, and _her_ maker, which meant that no matter what he would always have power over her. "Let me go Damon."

"I have a better idea," he shook his head, just then a cruel smirk grew over his handsome features. Caroline saw a plan forming in his mind, and she didn't like it. The smile fell from her face instantly, just as Damon closed the gap between them.

Caroline moaned as his tongue grazed over her lips, begging for entry that he would surely take had she not granted it to him to willingly. Damon's hands still held Caroline's, as she was begging for her hands, to be able to tangle them into the back of his hair, to run them over his muscular chest. Obliging, Damon let her hands go, resting his on either side of her body.

Instantly, Caroline took the opportunity to flip him, switching their positions so that she straddled him, sitting on his crotch and feeling him harden at the movement. She smirked, her hair cascaded over around her face like a waterfall. She bit her lip, still grinning, before dropping down and kissing his jaw line. Damon moaned, his hands suddenly on her waist, grinding her into him. Caroline laughed into his skin, moving her kisses across his neck until she stopped on his chest. She greedily ripped his shirt off, leaving the black, tattered fabric on the floor next to them.

Damon just sat back as she kissed down his chest, her fingers sliding across the toned muscles, feeling every divot, every curve. A gasp escaped her chest as his fingers slid along the bottom of her shorts, feeling the warmth of her thigh. They danced along, until he left them in the inside, not daring to go higher but rather to tease her.

She grunted in response, pulling away and looking down at him. Damon was smirking this time, his fingers rubbing in the same place. She frowned, before he sat up to capture her lips with his. His hands were gone, and instead tugging off her tank-top. Caroline's arms shot into the air as he pulled it off and tossed it next to his shirt. "Thanks for not ripping it," Caroline managed to breath out between kisses.

Damon chuckled into her as his hands slid up her stomach, "It was too pretty on you to ruin."

Caroline blushed, but wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved up, his pelvis grinding into her suggestively. His arms were around her waist, pulling her up and toward him. "Do you want this?" he groaned into her neck, pressing rough kisses onto her collarbone.

She nodded fervently, finding herself overwhelmed with pleasure, "Yes." She allowed him to take control, his hand sliding between her legs. Caroline gasped, buckling her hips. She needed it, she needed him. Caroline needed to feel needed. Everyone had someone, but Caroline didn't. She supposed, in a way, Damon didn't either.

And then here they were, on the verge of fucking each other senseless because of their loneliness. What a wonderful, pathetic relationship.

She pushed that thought out of her mind as Damon's mouth crashed into hers again. Together, his mouth and hand worked together, bringing Caroline along for the ride. Caroline lost all coherence, and eventually found her hands sliding over his back, her nails digging into his skin.

Damon grunted, his fangs popping out. At the sight, Caroline's did the same. "If only you were human," he moaned, his eyes darting toward her neck.

That did it.

She paused, the good feeling was gone. Caroline scrambled away, hitting the far wall and staring at Damon with horror, "Excuse me?"

Before he could respond, the front door was thrown up. Stefan and Elena emerged, carrying a picnic basket, smiling to each other before their eyes caught at what was going on in the living room.

Stefan's eyes fell on her, Caroline Forbes without a shirt on, her hair a mess, and her lips red from Damon's kisses. She squeaked, using her vampire speed to put back on her shirt and put her hair up into a ponytail. Caroline suddenly felt so very ashamed, about to sleep with Damon after all that happened and was happening between them. "Hello Elena," Damon cooed, not bothering to look over his shoulder at them. Caroline, however, was mortified. She covered her face with her hands, trying her best to hide the blush.

"Damon," Stefan said, his voice icy with anger. "I'd like to speak with you in the kitchen please."

Caroline took that opportunity to run, to avoid Stefan's and Elena's accusing gazes. She took off out the back door, into the woods. She sprinted over the grass, through the bushes, over the fallen branches and came to a stop a mile inside. She gasped, looking down at her bare feet that were bleeding all over the place. She swore, stumbling to an open dirt spot and waiting as they heeled themselves, rather painfully, though, as she still hadn't fed.

"Dammit," Caroline mumbled, pinching her eyes shut and taking the pain. It was over quicker than she expected. Her eyes quickly scanned the area, empty, and she decided she needed to find a meal. If on her way into town she saw a bunny rabbit or deer than she'd eat that, but she knew she had to feed properly. She needed a human.

And so Caroline walked, cutting her feet on the sticks and rocks, stumbling through a creek, washing the dirt off and scolding herself for not grabbing shoes on her way out the door. Next time she fled dramatically, she would surely remember.

She waded in the stream, looking up to see the sun starting to set. She smiled, it was her favorite part of the day, when it started to cool off and night started to set in. Caroline liked the idea of it, she thought it was like her. Straddling both worlds, a human and still a vampire.

But that wouldn't last for long as all of her friends grew old and died, and Caroline would still be the same, blonde and beautiful seventeen year old girl. She would never really be eighteen, she would never be able to mature anymore than she already had.

She scowled, her thoughts always turned depressing lately. She took off at a sprint toward town.

Caroline stumbled onto the Mystic Falls golf course, where middle-aged men were finishing their rounds. She was on the seventh hole, she noticed, far enough away from the club-house and anyone else's spying eyes. She grinned to herself, noticing a handsome, upper-twenties man look over at her. His eyebrows furrowed. "Are you okay?"

She nodded she approached, "I am, but you won't be."

…

Caroline leaned forward, looking into the man's eyes and compelling him. She gave him his fake story, he nodded, and then walked calmly away from her, leaving Caroline alone in the woods. She sighed, wiped her mouth on the back of her mouth and leaned against a tree. She was full. For the first time _ever_.

"Now that was quite the spectacle,"

Caroline had heard him approaching, the blood cursing through her veins strengthened her, heightened her senses. She looked over her shoulder at him, a look of sheer boredom on her face. "Was it?"

Klaus smiled, and had Caroline been naïve and unaware, she would have found it comforting. But it wasn't. He was Klaus. "I see you've taken to my ways."

"This was the last time," Caroline insisted, pushing herself off the tree and walking in the direction she came, not really sure where she was headed, but anywhere away from him. "I'm back to bunnies."

"Right," Klaus was next to her, his hands held behind his back as he leaned toward her, smirking. "I hate to break it to you little vampire, but once you have a taste, you can never go back. Ask your friend Stefan."

Caroline shook her head, "I'm strong enough to stop."

"I doubt that," Klaus replied with a laugh. Caroline frowned. "Aw, come on now, don't be upset. This is good, this is better. You are embracing what you are."

She scowled, "I'd rather not. And I am strong enough."

"Whatever you need to believe," his accent was thick, teasing. He looked down at her from the corner of his eyes as he walked beside her. She huffed, folding her arms over her chest. Klaus liked her, the amount of potential in little Caroline Forbes was outstanding.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> And that's the end! I've had one of this worst experiences on this website, as I found a story that had taken passages from my other story Howl and used them in their story, basically using all of my words to create a new story in a different fandom. Needless to say I was furious. It was taken care of, as a few of my wonderful friends and followers on tumblr reported her and had her story removed. Thank god! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
